Texas Tornado
by NikkiSixx15
Summary: Sydney is in trouble and noone knows why. Strong language, may get into a few bad scenesparagraphs hence the rating. And I know the summary sucks but the story will rock I promise.
1. Secrets

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'um, god knows I wish I did…if only if only…lol

-This is a kind of different twist to the Walker stories its always Alex this and Alex that but I always loved Sydney so this one's for her…-

Trigger warnings, but its still a good story... Format update and writing edit on 1-15-2013.

* * *

**Texas Tornado**

**-Secrets-**

"Gage!"

"What?"

"Did you see that?"

"What?" Gage and Sydney we on another undercover mission and they were trying to see into the main office.

"That."

"Yes, I did."

They realized that they finally had their proof as they watched the main drug dealer of Texas hand cocaine over to the clubs boss.

"Gage go call Walker, they're leaving."

"Alright stay here." Sydney was watching through the window of the backroom and never saw J.C. leave the office and come toward her.

"Chris."

"Shit!" Sydney flipped around and realized all to late she had been caught.

* * *

"Like what you see?"

"What, I didn't see anything honest." Sydney didn't like J.C. or his boss Mr. Dario. They gave her the creeps, and she hoped Gage would hurry up, anytime she was around J.C. or Mr. Dario they tried to cop a feel or hit on her.

During the four month undercover mission posing as a waitress she had had more attention from those two than all the men in her entire life and it was getting to her.

"Why don't you come with me Chris and we'll go see Mr. Dario."

"You know what my shift just started I have to go." Sydney tried to get out the door J.C. grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the opposing wall.

"So Chris your little friend Darren isn't here this time is he?"

"Get off me!"

J.C. ran his hands down to her waist then back up again pinning her to the wall in front of him not leaving any room as he rubbed his crotch against her.

Sydney kicked him in an attempt to get loose and earned herself a swift hard backhand to her jaw knocking her off her feet and to the floor.

"You bitch!" J.C. kicked her as hard as her could and she slid across the floor. J.C. started to approach her and she kicked up from the ground and hit him square in the jaw.

Sydney had the upper hand and was about to finish the fight when he grabbed a chair and slammed it across her face knocking her down and making her head spin.

J.C. straddled her, punching her in the face. He was sitting on top of her and hitting her when he realized the power he had over the semi-conscious Sydney. J.C. ran his hands over her body and started to kiss her when she bit his lip. J.C. stood, dragging her up with him, and throwing her into a wall. Sydney slid down the wall and was then dragged to the office she had been watching.

Gage was coming back inside when he saw Sydney being dragged through the office door bloody. Also seeing the man dragging her, J.C.. God, Gage was really hating J.C. and he went to call Walker with the new twist.

* * *

"Looky who I found snooping around."

Mr. Dario looked at her in amusement. "What happened to her?"

"We tussled a bit."

"Ah, well gentlemen our meeting is now over, as I have to deal with some discipline issues." The men who were perched around the office filed out of the room leaving J.C., Mr. Dario, and Sydney alone.

"So Chris how do you think we should deal with this insolence?"

"I think we should teach her a lesson."

"J.C. leave us now."

"But boss I-"

"Now J.C.!"

"O.K. boss." J.C. left the room pissed at the change of events and Sydney suddenly felt a little worse.

"Now, as I was saying how should we deal with this insolence?" Mr. Dario staggered toward her and picked her up, pinning her gently but firmly against the wall. "Any ideas… Sydney Cooke?"

"How do you-" Sydney was interrupted by his laugh as he watched her face.

"I know many things my dear Sydney. You'll just have to find out by yourself. Shall we begin?"

* * *

A/N: Yall know I write a cliffy with every story so I now command you to wait for the next chapter! lol Love yall!


	2. Secrets out

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'um, god knows I wish I did…if only if only…lol

Trigger warning... Format Update and Writing edit 1-15-2013...

* * *

**Texas Tornado**

**-Secrets Out-**

_"Now, as I was saying how should we deal with this insolence?" Mr. Dario staggered toward her and picked her up, pinning her gently but firmly against the wall. "Any ideas… Sydney Cooke?" _

_"How do you-" Sydney was interrupted by his laugh as he watched her face. _

_"I know many things my dear Sydney. You'll just have to find out by yourself. Shall we begin?" _

* * *

Mr. Dario ran his hand down Sydney's cheek and she flinched.

He was being gentle and she knew he was never gentle.

"Get away from me." Sydney pushed him but he didn't move.

"Now, now calm down or I won't be so nice." Sydney shook at that comment, she didn't fear a great many things but she feared Mr. Dario.

He was about six foot five and about 250 pounds pure breed muscle through and through. As well as she could remember he could lift anything in the bar without help, including the 200 pound kegs. The most intimidating part about him though, was his voice and eyes. They could be so soft they could make you sick; or so terrifying that you would run away crying. Yet, it was his middle look that was always the surprise. You couldn't read him at that point, he was using it now and it was worrying Sydney.

Sydney decided it was now or never and she scratched his cheek and went to run.

She was stopped in an instant and he picked her up by her throat. He proceeded by throwing her at his desk, which broke apart against the weight. Sydney was laying on the floor trying to catch her breath when Mr. Dario straddled her.

He licked her cheek and whispered in her ear, "My name is Razor, so now we're on a first name basis."

Sydney felt dizzy and it took her a few seconds to comprehend what Mr. Dario, Razor said.

"Please, I'm a Texas Ranger, just stop and let me go."

Razor just picked her up out of the debris and laid her on the floor slightly farther into the room.

" Did you hear me?"

Razor stopped what he was doing and looked her dead in the eye. "Yes, and I know dear, I'm an F.B.I Agent, been undercover for three years, real name's Razor Edge Talon. My parents sense of humor is branded by my name."

Sydney laid there shocked, if it was true she was screwed. Because if it was he would get away with whatever he did, disappearing into witness protection.

"How?"

"Yes, sweet huh?" Razor leaned in to Sydney's face.

"Now like I said time for the fun." Sydney knew she seriously had to get away and quick.

* * *

During Sydney's ordeal J.C. found Gage. Using his rage at being dismissed to beat him unconscious before he could get to his phone. Meaning there would be no Walker for help. Sadly Sydney was now truly on her own, Gage's last thoughts were hoping Sydney would be ok.

* * *

Sydney threw her arms up and pushed him off her, then she dodged for the door.

"GET BACK HERE SYDNEY!"

Sydney stopped at the scream, fear rippling through her, but only for a second then started for the door again. Razor caught her arm, nearly ripping it from the socket as he pulled her back to him and backhanded her.

Sydney fell to the floor and tried to crawl for the door.

Razor grabbed the back of her neck and jerked her back tossing her to the far side of the room. "You want out? You get through me and I'll let you leave."

Sydney sat in the corner cradling her arm and thinking hard about her new decision.

* * *

A/N: Yall know I write a cliffy with every story so I now command you to wait for the next chapter! lol Love yall!


	3. Punishment Recieved

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'um, god knows I wish I did…if only if only!

Format Update and Writing update 1-15-2013

* * *

**Texas Tornado**

_Sydney threw her arms up and pushed him off her, then she dodged for the door. _

_"GET BACK HERE SYDNEY!" Sydney stopped at the scream, fear rippling through her, but only for a second then started for the door again. Razor caught her arm, nearly ripping it from the socket as he pulled her back to him and backhanded her. _

_Sydney fell to the floor and tried to crawl for the door. _

_Razor grabbed the back of her neck and jerked her back tossing her to the far side of the room. "You want out? You get through me and I'll let you leave." _

_Sydney sat in the corner cradling her arm and thinking hard about her new decision._

* * *

She had to get outta here, she had to.

Sydney stood up and walked to him, when she went past him he ripped her back and threw her to the wall.

"Give up, it will get worse."

Sydney went toward him again. This time when he grabbed her arm she tried to twist him around and kick him. When she kicked him he caught her foot. He lifted her by her leg and neck above his head.

Sydney elbowed him in the face and he dropped her. Sydney landed on her arm and heard it snap.

"SHIT! Ah, fucker." Sydney pushed herself up, now cradling her arm even more as she knew it was broken.

"Just give in."

"Just let me go." Sydney didn't back down and she walked towards him again.

For what seemed like the 50th time Sydney was thrown into the wall.

"Would you just give up, you're not getting out of here." Sydney didn't move she couldn't feel her arm and just wanted to go to sleep. Her head hurt, and she was starting to doze when she heard a crack and brought herself back to reality.

Razor had cracked a piece of desk off and stood prone for her to attack again, Sydney stood and took a breath, she wasn't giving up.

Sydney ran at him and they started fighting she threw him into the desk on the floor and he took her off her feet with the piece of desk against her knees. They spent a few minutes fighting and then surprisingly Sydney got loose and out the door.

"Good-bye, Sydney." As his words went through her head he shoved her over the railing and she fell fast, landing loudly on the first floor.

* * *

She landed beside a watching Trivette holding a restrained J.C.; directly in front of a stunned Walker and a still recovering, Gage.

Apparently Walker and Trivette had heard about the deal going down by an informant, and when neither Gage nor Sydney had called in they had high-tailed it to the bar. Sensing there was something wrong, but not sure what.

Trivette held on to J.C., Gage ran to Sydney, and Walker chased after a fleeing Razor, well to them.

Gage panicked, dialing 9-1-1 and praying for a bus before begrudgingly leaving Sydney with Trivette and his prisoner to help Walker chase down the bastard who'd done this to her.

* * *

Mr. Dario had escaped. Now after dropping off J.C. with the local authorities Gage, Walker, Trivette, C.D. and Alex were sitting in the hospital waiting room for news on Sydney.

Finally the doctor came out with a bruised Sydney following him, being pushed by a nurse in a wheelchair.

"Miss Cooke wants to leave, and against my better judgment I'll allow her to, take her home and make sure she takes her pain pills." The doctor looked once more at Sydney, like she was crazy. "Are you sure you-"

"Thank you, I'm sure." Sydney cut him off. "Bye."

Sensing the conversations end Gage and the group took over the reins of the wheelchair. Leaving the nurse and doctor standing in the hallway. At the lobby Walker, C.D., Alex, and Trivette left. They were however going to be at Gages tomorrow for dinner, they wanted them to have the night to rest.

Gage then walked Sydney to the car and they started the drive to his house. Gage had not allowed her to talk him into leaving her at her house alone with the man who'd almost killed her was on the loose. Sydney had wanted to tell him what she knew about Mr. Dario right then, but she wanted to talk to Walker first so she didn't. One day wouldn't kill her.

After a while Sydney spoke, "Gage."

"Yeah?"

"We're being followed."

* * *

A/N: Yall know I write a cliffy with every story so I now command you to wait for the next chapter! lol Love yall!


End file.
